Erollisi Day
Erollisi Day is an annual Live Event which coincides with the terrestrial celebration of Valentine's Day, held in honor and celebration of Erollisi Marr, the Norrathian Goddess of Love and Beauty. 2010 Your Secret Admirer Once again your admirer is back, mailing you a fresh-cut rose once again. Gift Merchants The merchants ( and ) standing next to the mailboxes outside the taverns in and have a few new items this year including a new recipe book and items Passionate Attire and Dazzling Temptation. Shot Through The Heart Speak with Priestess Annalisa Swornlove to begin a new quest line starting with Shot Though the Heart. 2009 Your Secret Admirer Once again your admirer is back, mailing you a fresh-cut rose. Love Lines This world event quest is back, again starting in two locations depending on which place you find Dalron in. offers the quest and offers . This year's rewards include the extended version of his little black book along with your choice of the Gaze of Erollisi (2008) or Glare of Rejection (2008) or a new theme (love, devotion, passion, or lust) candle. Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! This quest is the same as 2008, except for that this year completing this quest is a lead-in to a quest series - five fun quests in all! The follow-on quests, the Bouquet of Trust (good aligned) or the Bouquet of Thorny Trust (evil aligned), all start just outside of the Antonica druid ring. If you complete the entire quest series, you earn a good chunk of Achievement Experience, 14 Erollisi coins, a choice of a red cloak or a Teddy Burynai, a Romance pet of floating hearts, an earthy cloak, a statue, and a charm! Hearts 'a Flutter Contest It's back again this year (see 2007 details for how to play), but now the timer got shortened to every 3 minutes starting (5 mins last year) and the contest also runs only for 5 minutes. A minimum of 3 participants is required. Titles of Love Collect fresh-cut roses that spawn randomly anywhere in the Enchanted Lands zone and gift them to players (not NPCs) anywhere else in the game. No message comes up with each rose gifted, but titles were automatically granted for gifting roses to different people: *Flowers given to 25 different people gave the title "The Flirtatious" *Flowers given to 100 different people gave the title "The Romantic" *Flowers given to 250 different people gave the title "The Passionate" *Flowers given to 500 different people gave the title "The Amorous" 2008 Secret Admirer As of February 12, 2008, the Secret Admirer is back, mailing you a fresh-cut rose to 'give' to another! Love Lines This world event quest is back from 2007, again starting in two locations depending on which place you find Dalron in. offers the quest and offers . The quest is much the same as it was the previous year, but now you can choose to receive either a Gaze of Erollisi or Glare of Rejection. Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! Priest Aaronolis Swornlove offers the Antonica quest Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! on the bridge leading to the North Qeynos in Antonica. Priestess Annalisa Swornlove in The Commonlands offers a version for those of the Evil persuasion. Erollisi Day - Hearts 'a Flutter Contest It's back again this year, but now theres a minimum of three required to play and the timer got shortened to every 5 minutes starting (90 mins last year) and the contest also runs only for 5 minutes (10 minutes last year). 2007 Premonitions The Priesthood of Erollisi is playing the plans for this year's celebration very close to the robes, so there is little information at this time. One possible hint is the sudden an unusual compulsion of creatures all over Norrath to write love notes and carry hard candies on their persons. Secret Admirer On February 09, 2007, players began receiving in-game mail from "Your Secret Admirer" with a subject line of "Be Mine?". The letter read: :My dearest , : :Roses are Red, :Violets are blue :I will be too :If I can't have you : :Take this poem and this rose as a token of my undying affection on this Erollisi Day. Perhaps I will see you speaking with Dalron in either East Freeport or North Qeynos. Maybe we will meet chasing down Erollisi essences in Antonica or the Commonlands. I just hope to have the courage to hail you if I see you. :Until then, know all of my love abides with you, although we have never met. :Love, :Your Secret Admirer Attached to the email was a Single Red Rose, a house-placeable item. Love Lines This world event quest starts in one of two locations, depending on where you find the new NPC named Dalron. , standing in front of the offers the quest. standing at the docks offers . It seems he fancies himself quite the ladies' man, and is willing to teach you how to use pickup lines. Assuming the guards don't kill you, you can do Dalron's quest in both Qeynos and Freeport in order to get both special abilities (they count as 2 different quests). Gift Merchants There are merchants ( and ) standing next to the mailboxes outside the taverns in and . They sell a wide range of flower arrangements, as well as pillows and candies. Hearts 'a Flutter Contest In a mix of last years search for essences, combined with in-game game aspect of the Frostfell Candycane Grab'n'Tag, the Hearts 'a Flutter Contest requires contestants to run all over or the collecting Erollisi essences. The one who collects the most essences in the alloted time wins that round of the game, gets their name on the leader board, and wins a small prize for 1st through 4th place. Everyone else receives a Single Red Rose, same as the one you receive in the mail from your anonymous admirer. To sign up for the game, speak to at the tree in front of the Gate in or speak with in front of the gate in the . If you are in , speak to the Erollisi Day Promoter by the mailbox outside the bank. She will transport you to for the game. After playing, talk to (another ED Promoter) and she will send you home again. Rules and useful facts *The game itself lasts for 5 minutes, and needs 3 players minimum. *There is a 1 hour 20 minute wait between games. **This includes a 1 hour sign-up period that counts down in the game window. **The sign-up period is followed by a Ready to Start period for the remaining 20 minutes (no countdown given). You can still sign up during this period. **Best solution is use an alarm/countdown timer to warn you to sign-up while doing something else. Make sure to allow yourself enough time to get to the game zone and sign up. **Once you are signed up, you can leave the game window open even if you move to other side of the zone to see how many are playing. *While the game is running, no speed buffs of any sort work. You will still have your horse/carpet/buff, but no effect from it. *There are 4 colors of essences you can collect (blue, red, purple, and mix of all 3). You get 1 point from each, but the mixed color essence also gives you short duration 65% speed buff (less than 20 seconds). *The essences tend to show up the most in areas where you will find lots of harvestables. *Make sure to set your rendering distance and particle effect distances as high as your system will allow for best chance of seeing the essences. Rewards Like the Frostfell race, only the 1st place reward is unique. The rest can be bought from the Erollisi Day merchants. *'1st Place' - one of the following: **Pink Lilies in an Elegant Vase (vase looks like 3 cala lilies within each other) **Cala Lilies in a Majestic Vase (vase looks like 3 cala lilies within each other) **Cala Lilies in a Heart-Shaped Vase (realistic heart shape with aorta and arteries) **Pink Lilies in a Heart-Shaped Vase *'2nd Place' - one of the following: **Pink Roses in an Oval Vase **Purple Roses in a Vase **Red Roses in a Vase *'3rd Place' - one of the following: **Three Pink Roses **Three Purple Roses **Three Red Roses *'4th Place' - one of the following: **Single Pink Rose **Single Purple Rose **Single Yellow Rose 2006 and asked you to gather heart-shaped essences so she could create a love potion. Reward was one of 4 candles depending on how many of each colored essence you brought back. 2005 , served as an easy quest for a charmed item involved tracking down a statue. The item could either be equipped or turned into a house item just like heritage quest items. The item looked like a short wand with a heart on the end and 3 arrows through the heart. When equipped, the item produces white sparkles. When placed in your house, it can be clicked on to make everyone else in the room turn and flirt with you. The quest was available from or . Oddly, Aaronolis seems to have not a clue about the current ED festivities going on. He has continued to hang out in on the bridge to for the nice view. Category:Live Events